


Hearts on Fire

by Alex_Wolfstar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben ships Klaus and Diego, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Relationship Mentioned, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego/Eudora Relationship Mentioned, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus/DiegoOne Shot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, diego is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfstar/pseuds/Alex_Wolfstar
Summary: Ben wakes up Klaus at 3 am and makes him text Diego. Diego comes to his room thinking Klaus is either drunk or high.OrKlaus is bored, Ben is a pain in the ass and Diego is annoyed.I seriously suck at summaries, but I promise it's not a boring one.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Hearts on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes, typos, and anything else. English is not my first language. 
> 
> I am not overly happy with how this one turned out, but I think the world needs far more Klaus/Diego fics.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> And thank you for giving it a try.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus was bored of his mind, ever since Ben found himself a ghorlfriend as Klaus likes to call his ghost girlfriend, he had no one fun to interact with. At times, picking some random ghost to take a piss on was fun, but after 7 months of that, he had about enough. As he discovered the accruing theme that runs around the ghosts is a complete and utter ignorance on their current situation of being well- dead. At first, it was fun breaking the news, but now it’s a fucking boring ever-repeating dialog. His favorites are the ones who start fighting with him about them not being dead and the ones who start throwing tantrums like 3-year-olds, the worst ones are the ones who start getting really melancholic about it.

Klaus learned that ever since he is completely sobered up, he gets woken up around 3 am every single night by some random ghost, but lately, it’s Ben who wakes him up.

“Klaus.” He was woken up by the same annoying voice.

“Ben,” Klaus growled half-asleep. He had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light. “tell me again, you little shit, why is this necessary?” Ben rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“Because it’s the witching hour!” He said in a mocking voice. “Look, I don’t know, why you need to be woken up around 3 am every single night. I asked around, but no one knows and those who I assume know, lie about not knowing.” Ben lied because waking him up around 3 am was a personal vendetta for all the shit Klaus pulled on him during all those years, and when you are dead, you need to find some sort of fun. Klaus sighed and buried his hands in his hair, pulling it in frustration.

“This is why being drunk and high comes in handy.” To that Ben scoffed and tsked.

“No, it doesn’t. You slept for like 4 hours per day then.”

“Yeah, well, but I didn’t have to cope with you.” He gestured at the empty room.

“I can give up on this and you will start getting different ghosts again.” Klaus shook his head, still traumatized by that serial killer ghost who tried to kill him a couple of times while he was there.

“I didn’t mean you YOU, I meant you as in dead folks. You were always there high or not, drunk or not, I can always conjure you.” Ben rolled his eyes because Klaus is talking lies and he knows it.

“You couldn’t conjure anything back then; I was there willingly. Because, it might come as a surprise to you, but there are people who actually care about you.” Klaus scoffed to that because he really isn’t in the mood for one of Ben’s lectures. “I know you are not big fan of my “lectures” as you call them, but, I’ve learned with time that you need to be reminded from time to time that you are loved. And something tells me, tonight is one of those nights.” Klaus just flipped him off and pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to completely ignore his annoying ass. “You know this doesn’t do anything.” Klaus could hear him loud and clear. He sighed in pure frustration and sat up, resting his head against the bed header and closed his eyes.

“As we’ve learned throughout the years, Benny, you and maybe Diego are the only ones who actually gave a single shit about my junkie ass. You had no choice and Diego, well… He hoped that he could talk to you, so he kinda doesn’t count.” Hearing that, Ben clutched his fists in anger wanting to hurt Klaus for being so ignorant and stupid.

“You pushed him away, you got him fired, and yet when the shit got real, he was the only one who came to your aid. Even after everything you made him go through. And, he never knew you can actually talk to me. He did all of that for you.” Klaus rolled his eyes once again.

“No talky, no talky!” He said in a raised voice. Ben rolled his eyes and sat on the chair watching Klaus who kept his eyes closed.

“I know why you don’t want to talk about that.” Ben suddenly said and Klaus opened his left eye to give him a look. “About Diego carrying.” Klaus hissed at him and closed his left eye.

“No talky!” Well, Ben had other plans.

“Because, you are actually in lo-,“ And before Ben could finish it, Klaus threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit Ben because Klaus wanted him to be fully corporal. “-in love with Diego!” Ben said in an amused voice throwing the pillow back at Klaus. Klaus had enough of him.

“Fuck off!” He yelled at him and Ben was gone. Klaus looked around the room to see who came instead of Ben and smiled when he saw no ghosts in his room.

He took his phone to check the time and saw it’s 3:03 am and rolled his eyes because Ben riled him up and he is no longer sleepy. He didn’t know what to do and getting out of the bed wasn’t an option. Even though he could go for yogurt or something.

“Text Diego, he’s up!” Ben reappeared in his room and Klaus shot him a dead glare to which Ben laughed. “You thought, your little trick would work?! Your power control and skills are still on the beginner level.” Klaus flipped him off and actually considered throwing his phone at Ben. “Come on, I know you want to text him.” Klaus didn’t say a word, he just flipped him. Ben chuckled again. “Just text him!” Ben yelled and once again disappeared.

“The lights, you absolute annoying pain in the ass,” Klaus said and the lights went off, leaving him in the dark.

Klaus started thinking about what Ben said about Diego. In a sense, he was right, but Klaus knew Diego and Diego never did it out of love, at least not the kind that Klaus wants. But, then again, Klaus knew he was a huge dick to him, and despite that, Diego never let him down. He was always there, no matter the time or place, he was there for him. He even flew to fucking Germany to pick him up and bring him home, after Klaus got high; he blinked once he was still in America, he blinked again and he was in the middle of Berlin, naked and confused. He got him out of jail, he was the only person who came to the hospital after he was found half-dead in the dark alley. He was the one who pushed him to rehab more than once. But… Klaus can’t have the luxury of believing that Diego did that for any other reason than brotherly love. He is one bad moment away from giving up.

“If you won’t text him, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.” Ben hissed in Klaus’s ear. “You can either text him or the moon boy, but I assume you are not in the mood for depressing shit.” Klaus gave him a confused look. “Apparently, Alison is trying to get back together with Patrick.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

“How do you know all of that?”

“What do you think I do all day? Just sit around and wait for you to call me?”

“Don’t you have a ghorlfriend?” Ben hasn’t said a word, but despite being dark, Klaus knew he was still here, he could feel his presence. “Wait, how does that work anyway? Can you guys actually touch and feel each other? Did you pop your cherry?” Klaus had gazillions of questions.

“Text Diego!” Ben yelled and Klaus shook his head with an evil smirk.

“Tell me how it works.”

“Text him!!! Or I will start singing.” Klaus actually got sick just by the thought of Ben singing, the boy can’t sing for shit. He sounds like a cat is being beaten to death with a frying pan.

****_Hey…_ ** **

Klaus typed and hit the send button, the three dots appeared, and soon after he got a reply.

“Finally!” Ben said in excitement as he lied down next to Klaus so he could have a nice view of his phone.

****_What the hell, Klaus? Why are you texting me at 3am?_ ** **

Klaus didn’t expect to get that kind of reply. Ben smirked, knowing very well what is going on. In fact, he knew what everyone was doing before he convinced Klaus to text Diego. The girls and Pogo were fast asleep, Luther was crying over Allison while staring at the moon, Five wasn’t even in the house and Diego, well, he was having a personal fun time.

“Invite yourself to his room.” Ben said with an evil smirk that Klaus didn’t see.

“Why would I do that?” Klaus asked before he typed a reply.

“For fun.” Ben lied and Klaus nodded. “To mess with him.” Klaus liked that idea. He should mess with Diego.

  1. ****_Can’t sleep and I’m bored.  
2\. I can always come to your room._****



He wrote with a smirk.

 ** ** _Bother Ben, I’m sure ghosts don’t sleep and no you can’t come to my room_****.

Ben scoffed at that and Klaus rolled his eyes.

  1. ****_Ben is a little bitch lately.  
2\. Why not? :’’( We could have a sleepover like we used to._****



Klaus replied teasing him.

“Hey! Why am I a bitch?” Ben protested and Klaus simply ignored him, he was too occupied with waiting for a reply.

****_Do I wanna know? WHEN WE WERE SEVEN- WE ARE NOT SEVEN ANYMORE AND IT WOULD BE PLAIN WEIRD. Anyways what’d you want?_ ** **

“Liar. We’ve had sleepovers when we were 8 as well.” Diego said to Ben who just rolled his eyes, still wondering why Klaus said he is a little bitch.

  1. ****_Apparently he has found himself a ghorlfriend (ghost girlfriend)  
2\. NO NEED TO YELL AT ME OR I WILL COME OVER._****



“I am a bitch for trying to have a somehow enjoyable afterlife?” Klaus tried to shoo him away.

“Hush, I’m in the middle of pissing off Diegito here.”

****_I don’t want to know and no you are not coming over. You didn’t answer my last question._ ** **

Klaus smirked as he can already sense the frustration.

  1. ****_Party pooper!!!_****



“I’d be careful if I was you.” Ben tried to warn Klaus, but Klaus was having too much fun and he just started.

****_What do you want?!_ ** **

Klaus smirked because this is perfect.

“Don’t do it, Klaus!” Ben said in concern, but Klaus just waved with his hand.

****_How do you do it?_ ** **

He wrote knowing very well that he keeps pushing his buttons. And, Ben, knew what will happen next. Like anyone else who knows Klaus, he will assume he is either high or drunk.

“You do realize what follows, right?” Klaus hissed at him and got back to staring at his phone screen. “Just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.” Ben said and as he said it, Diego’s reply came. And it was exactly what Ben thought.

****_Are you high or something? I will kill you if you tripped._ ** **

Klaus rolled his eyes because this just stopped being fun, apparently, he will always be the junkie no matter how hard he tries, in their eyes, he will always be the same pissed off his tits Klaus.

“Would you look at that.” Ben said in a very sarcastic voice and Klaus hissed at him again. “Just tell him you are not high or drunk. And ask a proper question.” Klaus flipped him off. He didn’t feel like texting Diego anymore, so he locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand.“Answer him!” Ben yelled and just when Klaus snuggled in ready to try to sleep, his door flew open.

There in the darkness stood a bulky figure with almost shoulder-length hair. The figure turned on the lights inside Klaus’s room. There he was, anger mixed with worry in his brown eyes staring at Klaus.

“Ohhh, Diego mad!” Ben said in a sarcastic voice. “Told you.” Klaus decided to ignore him.

“Are you here for the sleepover? If not, get out.” Diego let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. With heavy steps and the look of a man who is very fed up with the situation, Diego approached the bed. Both Ben and Klaus watched in wonder, Ben waiting for him to punch Klaus’s lights out and Klaus just waiting for him to do or say anything other than sighing.

“You are not drunk or high?” Klaus shook his head with a smirk, Ben gasped since he was sure Diego will punch him and Diego sighed in relief. Ben took a quick look at Diego and noticed he is fully dressed.

“Ask him why he is fully dressed.” Ben said intrigued, but Klaus kept ignoring him.

“You seriously thought I tripped?” Diego sighed and nodded to which Klaus rolled his eyes while Ben started to worry about Klaus’s state of mind.

“You okay?” Ben asked and Klaus sighed with a nod.

“Scooch over, you big idiot.” Klaus gave him a confused look. “Move to your side of the bed.” Klaus made an “o” face and that was Ben’s cue to disappear. “And not a word to anyone about this.” Diego said in a very grumpy voice sounding very defeated. Klaus with a satisfied smirk did what he was told.

“You forgot to turn off the lights.” Klaus said with an even bigger smirk. And Diego started considering throwing Klaus’s annoying ass at the light switch. But he decided against it.

“You made me come here, you go turn off the lights.” Diego said as he got into the bed. Klaus decided not to tell him it wasn’t him who he was talking to.

“You could’ve asked him to throw something at the switch!” Ben said in an annoyed voice as he turned off the lights. “I won’t be back till morning, by the way.” And with that Ben was completely gone. Klaus actually felt him leaving this time.

“The fuck? Who is here with us?” Klaus shook his head.

“Not telling who it was. And we are completely alone now.” Diego sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand. “Look, Diego, I am a lot of things, but a promise-breaker I am not.” Klaus said in a hurt voice taking Diego off guard.

“The atmosphere change was faster than Five.” Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling Diego’s eyes on him.

“I promised to stay clean, and I will stay clean, no matter how hard it is. That’s why I’m doing yoga and meditation, the only thing I’ve tried in the ’60s that wasn’t as toxic as fuck. It was one of those whackos who thought me the whole yoga and meditation shit. It seemed useless and idiotic at first, but then, something snapped in me and my brain shut off, you have no idea how nice it is when your brain just shuts off without having to put shit-tonne of chemicals in you.” Diego watched him in awe since this is pretty much the first time, he heard Klaus talking passionately about something other than drugs and alcohol.

“You can’t actually blame me for assuming you were high or drunk. It’s you we are talking about. This isn’t the first time you are trying to sobber up.” It was just like that, no sorry, no nothing, because Diego is like that, he can’t do any wrong, not by his own standards anyway, he will never apologize or anything. You can always, expect brutal honesty with him.

“Yeah, but this time is different.” Diego scoffed to that.

“You say that all time.” Klaus sighed and turned around to face Diego only to find him already looking at him. Klaus then turned around turned on his lava lamp that Vanya got him for Christmas. He turned back around to face Diego.

“It’s really different this time.” Klaus whispered as he started playing with his dog tags. “I made a promise.” Diego assumed he must be talking about Dave.

“I thought you’ve said, you can’t talk to him, since he doesn’t want to come.” Diego said in a small voice and Klaus shook his head.

“I can’t talk to him, because he is alive and married. To a woman, might I add.” Diego gaped in shock. “Yeah, I’ve known ever since we came back.” Klaus took off the dog tags and held them in his open palm between him and Diego. Diego looked at the tags only to see that there is nothing written on them. “We’ve changed the timeline; he never got those tags and I never fought alongside him. So, this is just a piece of metal that I carry around my neck.” Diego didn’t know what to say, because this whole time travel thing is too confusing, so he went with what he thought would be the least confusing thing.

“How come you wear them then?” Klaus closed his palm.

“I don’t know, I guess they feel familiar. And in the whole madness of being stuck in the '60s and now being back in a place that feels unfamiliar, I need something that feels I guess familiar.” Diego nodded understanding where he is coming from.

“So, have you talked to him, then?” Klaus shook his head as a single tear fell down his face. “Then, whom did you promise to stay clean?” Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Because he promised himself not to cry over Dave anymore. “I assume someone you haven’t made a promise before and someone who means a lot to you.” Diego started thinking and as far as he knows it could be any of them. When he thought a bit harder, Klaus seems oddly close to Vanya lately so maybe her, but before Diego could guess, Klaus gave him the answer.

“You.” Diego was left speechless as the words rang in his mind.

“M-M-M-M-Me?” Diego stuttered and Klaus nodded with a light blush creeping upon his face.

“As weird as it is, you were the only one who showed any kind of positive emotions towards me. You and Ben, but since Ben is a douche with a master’s degree in ass pain, I prefer you over him.” _Plus you are way much cuter than him._ He added that thought to himself and he smiled. “Even though you turn into the pain in the ass from time to time as well.” Diego flipped him off with a giggle. “And before your head gets even bigger than it already is, there isn’t much I could choose from, it was either a dead guy or you. I figured you’d be more of a normal option. I’d end up in a nuthouse like you did if I picked Ben over you. It’s not like I can speak in public with him or have his see-through but corporal ass walking next to me without people losing shit and trying to perform countless exorcisms on me. So, winning against all that isn’t an ego growing thing.” Diego once again flipped him off.

“But, I am still your favorite person.” Klaus made a face that said _Or, are you_.

“Vanya is one awesome present away from taking your place.” Diego playfully slapped his face and Klaus hissed at him, a thing he usually does to Ben. “Anything to keep your ego at bay. If it would get any bigger, it will have to get a room of its own and count as a person.” Diego didn’t know whether he should laugh or be offended by that so he decided to ignore it.

“Anyway… How do I do what?” Klaus smirked and shook his head.

“Admit that your ego is the size of the fucking Saturn and I will ask a more detailed question.”

“Jupiter is the largest planet in the solar system, you dip shit, and Saturn has rings.”

“So? Saturn is the second biggest. And I like Saturn so much better than the stupid Jupiter. You are not as egoistic as Jupiter. Five is more in Jupiter’s range, egoism vise.” Diego had to admit that he is as impressed as he is offended.

“How do you know that?” Diego asked amusement clear in his voice.

“Point A) Just because I am an addict, doesn’t mean I am stupid as fuck. Point B) It’s a fine piece of common knowledge. Jupiter is the largest, Saturn follows, Uranus is next, Neptune, Earth, Venus, Mars, and Mercury is the smallest. And point C) Just because you and Luther share one brain cell doesn’t mean the rest of humanity has the same situation, miss Olga Foroga.” Diego smacked him hard this time and Klaus only laughed. “Keep hitting me and we will have a situation.” Klaus teased and Diego blushed his entire body stiffening. “It’s no newsflash that I am a kinky and a very disturbed motherfucker.” Diego in utter embarrassment hid his entire head under the covers making Klaus giggle. Klaus watched him in wonder as Diego suddenly started acting like he is 8. Klaus managed to get the tags on the nightstand and take off his shirt because he was warm, and Diego was still hiding under the covers.

“Get out.” The covers shifted as Diego shook his head. “Get out or get a Dutch oven.” And faster than a bullet escapes the gun, Diego’s head was out and on the pillow.

“You are seriously messed up.”

“H-Why thank you, kind sir. Someone had to take a seriously messed up person roll, seeing two idiots sharing one brain cell is already taken by you and Luther.” Diego than noticed that Klaus doesn’t have the dog tags in his hands and that he is also not wearing a t-shirt anymore.

“Where are the dog tags and what happened to your shirt?”

“Both got eaten by a big bad wolf.” Klaus pouted like a baby and Diego started getting annoyed again.

This whole thing, he knew from the very moment when he replied, was one giant bad idea, the worst idea in the history of worst ideas, and Diego had a fair share of those in his 28 years of life. But, this one, coming here in particular was the grand mistake. Coping with him via text messages while you try to take care of your boner is one thing but coping with him in the same bed with the boner is a completely different thing. And to make matters even worse, he just had to take off his shirt.

“DIEGO!” Klaus whispered/yelled at his him just a couple miserable centimeters away from his face. “You possessed? Do I need to perform the exorcism? Unless it’s the Babushka, then just start yelling Stalin and Vodka and she will be gone.” Diego was yet again lost for words. “Oh, so you are giving me a cold shoulder now?” Diego still tried to process what the fuck is going on with him and why is he suddenly so bothered with shirtless Klaus when he saw him countless times naked as the day he was born. “Fine! Fine! I will ask you normally… Just start talking to me!” Klaus yelled helplessly while Diego was still in his own world. Out of desperation, Klaus licked his face and Diego was back on Earth. “How do you bend knives?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow and Diego kept staring at him with a blank expression. “I am not apologizing for licking you. We both know that hitting wouldn’t help.” Diego slowly shook his head and hummed.

“How do I bend knives is your 3 am question?” Klaus nodded with a smirk.

“Yes, do you just imagine the final destination or you need to imagine its exact route?”

“You seriously want to talk about that?” Klaus opened then closed his mouth.

“We can always talk about the moon.” Klaus mockingly interpreted Luther, making Diego laugh.

“I’d rather listen to Ben singing.”

“That could be arranged.” They both started giggling like a couple of teenage girls.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Diego whispered in a serious voice and Klaus stopped laughing.

“And this time no dad to yell at us.” Klaus added and Diego nodded with a soft smile. He then reached out and tugged a strain of Klaus’s hair behind his hear, stroking his cheek in the process. Klaus tensed as a result.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper, afraid that if he will speak up, dad would actually show up.

“Tugged your hair behind your ear. That’s all.” Diego said with a smile as he kept stroking Klaus’s face.

“Stop…” Klaus said in a whisper so small that Diego didn’t hear it. “Please stop.” Klaus said in a louder whisper and added “You are killing me.”. in a whisper. And Diego’s hand froze on his face.

“You used to like that.”

“Well, I used to have more self-control.” Klaus mumbled and Diego hummed not catching what he said. “I grew up.” Diego nodded with a painful expression as he removed his hand away from Klaus’s face.

“Right… Good night.” Diego mumbled turning around so now his back is facing Klaus. Klaus was left there on his spot as confused as never. Maybe that little shithead said something, but can the rest of them actually talk to him? There is only one way to find out.

“Can you talk to Ben?” Klaus asked staring at Diego’s back.

“What?” Diego spat out sounding annoyed.

“Like, have you talked to Ben, has he like made himself presentable or whatever?” Diego shrugged his shoulders not knowing how and why this question popped into Klaus’s mind.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been acting strange so I figured that little traitor must have said something. If Vanya saw him back in the 60’s I figured more of you must have seen him as well. Seeing all of you had near-death experiences.” Diego shook his head.

“No and good night.” Klaus sighed in relief.

“Then what’s with the odd behavior?” Diego was getting pissed off again.

“No reason, now sleep or I will knock you out!”

“Kinky, but no thank you.” He teased and Diego had enough. He angrily turned around to face Klaus.

“You need to stop doing this.”

“Doing what?” He asked sincerely without provoking.

“This…” Klaus gave him a look because he can’t read his thoughts. “Say stuff like that.” Klaus still had no idea what he has done this time. “You can’t just go around flirting with people.” Klaus still had no idea what he is talking about since people usually find him very charming and 99 percent of them like his flirting. “Just a friendly advice, some people might take your flirting the wrong way and do stuff that you won’t like…One might take your teeth out for a permanent walk.” Klaus made a face, because where in the world he has picked up that phrasing. “Or let’s say stroke your face…” He added in a small barely hearable voice, and Klaus wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

“What was that last bit?” Diego scoffed in anger thinking that Klaus is making fun of him. “No, really, I didn’t catch that.” Diego flipped him off.

“Asshole.” And with that Diego once again turned around.

“Oh for fucks sake, it’s like watching one of Vanya’s soap operas. He likes you back, you fucking moron!” It was Ben who yelled at Klaus. He slowly turned around and gave him a murderous look. “I know I’ve said I won’t be back till morning, but…” And before he could say anything else Klaus sent Ben back to the land of the dead and made sure he stays there this time. He placed a shaky hand on Diego’s shoulder and tried to make him turn around, but Diego provided resistance.

“I wasn’t joking.” Klaus said in a small voice in hopes that Diego will roll over, but Diego still refused to move. “You know… When we were 15 I was completely sure there is something profoundly wrong with me, if we ignore the powers thing. I was 15 and I still found the idea of girl absolutely disgusting. All I could think about is boys, well one boy in particular, and I gave everything in me not to think about him that way because that was wrong, boys are supposed to like girls and not boys, according to our father, there is only one version of relationship and it’s the one between a man and a woman. I was devastated, tried my best to ignore the feeling. But it was almost impossible. That’s when I’ve come up with a brilliant idea of getting drunk, and one thing led to another, drinking turned into experimenting with drugs, but I never planned to get hooked up on them and at first, it was just to see how it feels and what does each drug do to you. Tuning down the ghosts was a plus, but by that time I’ve learned to cope with them. I’ve figured that drinking kept my feelings for y…for that boy at bay since I was as numb as ever. Thankfully, none of you noticed a thing, because you were too occupied with trying to impress dad…” Klaus stopped as he felt his tears pushing forwards. “When we were on that fucking mission, I didn’t see that that asshole had me at gunpoint because I was too busy saving you from the guy who tried to jump you from behind. And… Ben jumped in front of me and saved my life by getting shot in the heart. His death fucked me up, but Ben helped me get through it by telling me it wasn’t my fault and that he never even once thought about blaming me. And, I managed to keep it together, I even managed to train with Ben to work on my abilities. It was all nice and for the first time in my life, I wasn’t thinking about that boy…But, then Eudora showed up…” Diego, for the first time since Klaus started talking, turned around to look at him. “Yes, misses Olga Foroga, you are the boy I’ve had strong feelings for… You are the guy I have and I always will have feelings for.” Diego gaped like a fish out of the water, because this was too much to take in. “And, no I am not blaming you for my addictions, I am blaming myself because I wasn’t strong enough. But, by the time, I figured it wasn’t the end of the world that you don’t return my feelings, I was already an addict. You know… I nearly moved on twice. You know the second one, but the first one was a total bust. But, no matter how hard I’ve tried, no one was you. I always searched for you in other people and when I couldn’t find enough of you in them, I would dump them. While doing community service after getting arrested for possession and identity theft, I met a really nice guy there. I thought that could be it, but he wasn’t half a man you are so I dumped him. And Dave, Dave was almost a perfect copy of you. If he hadn’t died, I would have never come back, because he was worth it. I wasn’t sober, because when you are fighting the war and you are in the 60’s you can’t stay sober. But, we would get our happily ever after. I am sure of that.” Diego was still trying to process everything Klaus has just told him.

“You are telling me that if we’ve had better communication skills back then, half of the shit could have been avoided?” Klaus wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “You know, for someone who loves talking, you seem to always stay quiet about the things that actually matter.” And Klaus still had no idea what he is talking about. “When you were 15 all you had to do was tell me how you feel.” Now, it was Klaus’s turn to gape like a fish. “I wasn’t good at expressing my feelings back then, I am not saying that I am good at that now, but at least I stopped hitting people I actually like on a totally non-platonic way.” Klaus had to pinch himself to make sure he is not dreaming.

“What exactly are you saying?” Klaus asked carefully observing Diego’s facial expressions and movements.

“T-T-T-T-T-…” Diego took a deep breath because this is not the time to start stuttering. _Just imagine the word, just like mom said._ He said to himself. “That I-I-I-I-I…” He sighed in frustration, while Klaus laid there patiently waiting for Diego to finish the sentence. Diego cleared his throat and took a big breath, knowing he can do it. “I used to be I’m sure in love with you when we were kids. I mean Ben confirmed it was love, so it must have been just that.” He said in one breath never stopping for a moment. And hearing that, made Klaus open his mouth.

“But… But… Eudora.” Was all that Klaus could say from the shock.

“Anything to make you jealous.” Klaus blushed and shook his head in pure adoration.

“I thought you hated me, you idiot. Always hitting me, and always bringing Eudora along when I made it clear that I didn’t like her.”

“Well, you made it clear, yes, but that was as well the only time you would talk to me.” Diego made the right point and Klaus knew that.

“Man, the fuck was wrong with us?” Klaus asked while giggling and Diego shook his head.

“If I start now, I don’t think I’d finish by next Christmas.” That made Klaus laugh even harder, and Diego just watched him in awe with a huge dorky smile on his face. It took a couple of seconds for Klaus to stop laughing, and when he did his face became sad as he replied Diego’s words.

“You’ve said used to… You don’t anymore?” He said as in hurt and Diego gave him a guilty look.

“I’m not sure…” He said in a small voice. “I mean, I really missed spending time with you and laughing with you… And I guess the idea of kissing you popped up a few times, but…” And Klaus knew that this fucking ‘but’ will ruin everything in a heartbeat, so he put a hand over Diego’s mouth.

“How about… instead of but-ing me, you give me a chance. Give us a chance.” Diego shook his head and Klaus jerked his hand away from his mouth.

“I wanted to say: but, I figured, better not, because losing you would be devastating, so I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you at all. The affection is still there, I’m just not sure it’s what it used to be. I mean, you caused me a lot of shit, you’ve hurt me more times than you are aware of… And we are both incredibly unstable, I think that we’d end up killing ourselves. You haven’t had a proper relationship; I was in one relationship that looked more like a friendship than a relationship.” Klaus refused to believe any of his words, even though he was partly right.

“You ended us, before even giving us a try.” Klaus said in an angry voice mixed with hurt. “If we take baby steps, and actually talk about our feelings and whatnot, I assure you we will make it.” Diego opened than closed his mouth not knowing what to say. “Let me take you out for breakfast. To that doughnut place, Fives likes so much. Apparently, they have a killing coffee there, and I mean it’s the doughnuts.” Diego thought about the offer. “I promise I will be a gentleman.” To that Diego chuckled and finally nodded. Klaus let out a sigh of relief because he was sure, Diego will say no.

They both smiled like idiots as the thought of the breakfast danced around their minds. Both prayed for 6 am to come fast so they could get up and get breakfast.

“Hey…” Klaus said in a small voice and Diego hummed in response, not once looking anywhere but at Klaus’s eyes. “I know I’ve said baby steps and all that…” Diego cocked an eyebrow at him. “But, I’ve been waiting basically half of my life for this…” Diego hummed not knowing where Klaus is going with this. “But… Could I maybe… I mean… Can I kiss you? Like a small pack and that’s all. Really. I promise.” Diego’s heartbeat sped up as he heard the words. He wanted to kiss him, he really did, but he never thought he would actually get the chance to do that. And before he knew, there Klaus was, a couple of miserable millimeters away from his face. Klaus reached out with his hand and placed it on Diego’s burning cheek, his thumb making small movements. “Just a small kiss.” Klaus mumbled and before Diego could even close his eyes and prepare, Klaus’s lips were there, gently pressed against his. And before he could even fully process it, Klaus pulled away with a huge smile on his face. He removed his hand from Diego’s cheek and placed his head on Diego’s pillow so they are still very close, but not touching anymore. “Thank you.” Klaus said as a single happy tear fell down his face.

Diego wasn’t happy with what had just happened, so he propped up, gently grabbed the back of Klaus’s neck, and brought their lips together. He kissed him with everything he had but keeping in mind to keep it as innocent as one can keep a long waited kiss an innocent one. Their lips gently and slowly at first brushing against each other, but then it gradually sped up, and somehow Diego was on top of Klaus kissing him like there is no tomorrow and knowing their luck, maybe that is the case. He abandoned all the control and reasoning, as it became too much. His heart, his entire body ached for more than just a kiss. Diego licked Klaus’s bottom lip, and Klaus smiled against the kiss, opening his mouth in the process. But, Diego then decided to pull away to take a look at Klaus. His mouth open, his hazel eyes as beautiful as ever.

“Baby steps, huh?” Diego asked with a light chuckle and before Klaus could say anything, Diego’s lips were once against pressed against his. Only this time, the kiss wasn’t as gentle and as innocent as it was before. Diego decided, he had enough of childish kissing and went straight to snogging.

Klaus couldn’t believe what was happening, they are finally kissing. He felt like the world is about to end and at this moment as he has Diego’s lips pressed against him, he wouldn’t care. He felt like his whole body is on fire, like with each moment he is getting more and more addicted to Diego and his lips. Klaus placed his hands on Diego’s back pulling him closer wanting to feel es much of Diego as possible. They both moaned in pleasure as their bodies collided.

In the heath of the moment, as his tongue did wonders in his mouth, Diego put his hand between their bodies, reaching down for Klaus’s dick. And that was a wake-up call for Klaus. He woke up from a trance-like state and grabbed Diego’s hand that was trying to get a hold of his dick. Diego stopped kissing him and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Baby steps.” Klaus mumbled. “Believe me, I want to, I really, really want to, but… baby steps.” Diego nodded, knowing Klaus is right. He got off Klaus and laid on his back.

“Sorry…” He said out of breath and Klaus hummed.

“Don’t be. Trust me, I have no idea where this control came from.” Klaus then nudged closer to Diego and rested his head on Diego’s chest, where his heart was beating very, very fast. “Don’t have a heart attack.” Klaus joked and Diego sighed as he dug his hand inside Klaus’s curly hair.

“Well… We haven’t even started anything, and you are already killing me.” Diego mumbled as he gently massaged Klaus’s scalp. Klaus placed his hand on Diego’s chest and started tracing small circles around his chest. He didn’t like the feeling of a shirt on his hand. “Seriously, you need to stop.” Diego said, sounding like he just came from a long run. “Klaus, I am serious…” But, Klaus didn’t listen, he dragged his hand down his torso and stopped at Diego’s abdomen. Diego let out a loud growl. “Stop it, Klaus.” He hissed, but, Klaus lifted his shirt and placed his hand on his bare skin. “If you don’t stop I will either kill you, or I will have a heart attack.” Klaus gave him an innocent look as he started dragging his hand up his chest.

“I didn’t like the feeling of your shirt.” He said with an evil smirk, knowing he is playing with his life, but he enjoyed it too much. He stopped in the middle of his chest where his trembling heart was and closed his eyes taking at the moment.

Diego on the other hand tried his best not to do stuff to Klaus that went against the agreement of baby steps. To stop himself from doing anything, he decided to pay his full attention to Klaus’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his very soft hair.

“I really love your hair like that.” He mumbled and Klaus hummed sounding very sleepy, the sound of Diego’s heart and his hand on his bare chest having a lullaby-like effect on him. “It’s very soft…” Diego said in a small voice and Diego hummed once again. “I almost feel like braiding it.” Klaus hummed once again, not hearing a word he said, he just heard a soft voice as he is slowly falling asleep. “I’ll ask Allison to teach me how to do it.” Diego kept massaging his scalp until he too fell asleep. 


End file.
